Anise
by TheUnluckyShipper
Summary: A more adventurous parody of Rapunzel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just to be clear with you all this is inspired slightly by the story of Rapunzel. This however does NOT mean that I'm going to copy it word for word, or idea for idea, 'cuz that's not how I roll. If you have any complaints, feel free to P.M me, or whatever. This is going to be somewhat of a drabble, unlike Stranger In The Night. Let's begin! **

The rain fell in sheets outside the cottage, the thatched roof trembling in the gale. Inside, a heavily pregnant woman gazed to the garden of the neighbouring house. There were rumors that the house belonged to a terrible warlock, who cast spells upon those who crossed him; that he was a hideous man who loved no one. But all these escape the woman's mind as her eyes fell upon a plant, illuminated by the lightning. A memory came to her, of when the she was a child.

"_May!" A child stood in the yard. Hand on her hips, smudges of dirt on her face. _

"_What is it, sis?" May turned around, her copper hair bouncing lightly. Her sister stood impatiently in the yard, tapping the ground with her foot._

"_Mom made some anise tea, come in if you want some!" She ran towards the house; after all, anise tea was her favourite._ May's eyes widened, the plant that she was looking at was anise. Out of nowhere, a fierce craving took hold of her. She had to get that plant.

**A/N: So that was the pilot; tell me if you want this to continue or not. TheUnluckyShipper out! (P.S, have a nice day!)**


	2. Cry

**A/N: I like doing drabbles, they're much easier to write. **

**opetry97: As far as Anise being kidnapped goes, that **_**will**_** happen. Whether Mutsuki ends up being her saviour I'll leave to speculation. ;}**

**Let's begin!**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Barajou no Kiss.**

Levay entered the house, water dripping from his pale brown hair in rivets. He sighed, it had been another hard day at work, being a blacksmith wasn't easy and with his growing age it had become even harder to bend the metal into correct shapes.

_ 'Still, if that's what it takes to have a peaceful life with May, then I'll do it.'_ He looked softly at his wife; after so many years of trying and failing to conceive a child, the gods seemed to have taken pity on them and granted their wish.

"May, I'm home." He told her, waiting for her to turn around. Immediately he could sense something was wrong. Normally she would have ran to him laughing and asking how his day went. Now, she sat in her chair, eyes never leaving the window. Striding over to where she sat, he crouched down beside her and took her hand in his.

"What's the matter May?" He asked softly. She turned her eyes toward his face and promptly burst into tears.

**TheUnluckyShipper out!**


	3. Shock

**A/N: What I'm planning to do with this series is to just type a bunch of chapters up on one document and publish them separately, so that if for whatever reason I'm ill or not feeling in the mood to write anything, there'll still be some updates. **

**Let's begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Barajou no Kiss**

Levay sat down in shock, mind still whirling from what his wife told him.

_ He had stood up in shock, and wrapped his arms around her, patting her back and mummering comforting words. The sobs got quieter and quieter until she was under control. Looking up at him with her watery green eyes she asked him in a gasping voice;_

_ "W-would y-you do an-anything for me, Levay?" Wondering where this was going, he said soothingly _

_ "Of course I would May, you're the love of my life. I'd walk to the ends of the earth to get you a rose if I had to." _

_ "Promise me you'd do anything for me, promise me Levay!" May's voice took on a desperate tone as she clutched his shirt. Knowing he was going to regret this later, he said;_

_ "I promise." No sooner than he had said the words then she told him what she desired. _

"Levay, you will get me what I want, won't you?" Her eyes were wide and desperate. Despite wanting to say no, Levay was a man of his word. He bowed his head and said yes.

_"Please bring me some of the anise that grows next door."_

**TheUnluckyShipper out!**


	4. Warlock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou no Kiss.**

**Let's begin!**

Levay snuck out out of the cottage and into the neighbouring garden. The rain hammered on his back in insistent waves,but he was glad, it made good cover for what he was about to do. He crawled out on his hands and knees until he was next to the plant. Taking out his knife, he began cutting of bunches of leaves. The wind roared above him, and for a moment his heart nearly stopped. Shaking his head, he continued, gather enough leaves to hopefully postpone another visit here. Finishing his task, he stuffed his bundle in the roughspun bag he had brought along.

_'That wasn't so hard.'_ he thought and he laughed at himself. Who was he to worry about some wrinkled up old man being called a "warlock?" What likely happened was that some child saw an old man with warts and had gotten scared. Chuckling to himself he stood up to leave. Turning around he found himself face to face with a man with silvery blond hand and ruby red eyes. Instantly Levay knew that this man was the famed warlock.

**A/N: Please forgive me, I think it might take a couple more chapters before Anise and the rest of the crew are introduced. I want to have a bit of a back story ya know.**


	5. Debt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou no Kiss.**

** Let's begin!**

"What are you doing with my anise?" The man asked coldly. He had a rich baritone voice that was oddly out of place with his cold facial features. Levay spluttered and fell backwards onto the cold muddy ground.

"I see you have a bag, and no money. Stealing from me isn't a good idea," The man continued, and Levay could have swore that the warlocks eyes glowed a deeper red. "haven't you heard what I am? I could curse you and your household for generations to come. Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't." Levay began crying, and he begged for mercy. He said that the anise was for his wife, and that since she was pregnant he didn't want to risk the baby's health or hers. The warlock, hearing about the baby held his hand up for a pause. Levay complied and sat sniveling on the ground.

"You say that the anise is for your wife, correct?" Levay nodded wiping his tears on his cloak. The warlock thought for a while, and slowly a smirk spread across his face.

"You can have as much anise as you want on one condition, I get to take take one thing that belongs to you when the time comes." Not believing his luck Levay nodded desperately, to afraid to even speak. The warlock glared at him and said in a clipped voice;

"What are you still doing here? Go!" Scrambling to his feet, Levay ran towards his house, grateful to still be alive.

**TheUnluckyShipper out!**


	6. Birth

**A/N: This is fu-un~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou no Kiss**

**Let's begin, shall we? **

"Push, you over grown sow, push!" The midwife barked at May, looking at the birthing canal. Mays only response was to scream in agony as another convulsion racked through her. Levay stood beside her, pale with fear. Mentally the midwife cursed; for a woman of Mays age to give birth was risky, and a long drawn out labour was added to the danger. Truth be told, the midwife was frightened that she might lose both the woman and the child. Just before she decided to inform the husband of her worries, she saw glimpsed two pink feet.

"God damnit!" She swore, the last thing she needed was a complicated birth.

"What's wrong?" Levay asked sharply, he was worried for his wife and the midwifes tone of voice wasn't happy.

"The baby's coming out feet first." She replied curtly. Seeing the confused look on his face she said ,"That's a bad thing."

The labour went on until morning, and at last the squeals of a baby were heard.

"It's a girl!" The midwife said happily. Bathing the baby, she wrapped her in a soft linen cloth and placed her in the parents hands. She left the room, leaving the couple to their happiness.

**TheUnluckShipper out! **


	7. Anise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou no Kiss**

**Let's begin~**

"She's beautiful." May breathed as she looked upon her daughters face. The baby was sleeping calmly, allowing her parents to get a good look at her face.

"She looks almost exactly like you." Levay said tenderly, stroking the side of his daughters face gently. The baby merely curled deeper into the blanket, allowing her parents to see the fluff of hair that she had. Their eyes widened with shock, the hair was a bright pink like that of a cherry blossom.

"He-her hair" May gasped.

"It must be an effect of the anise, the warlock must have raised it with magic." Levay said soothingly. The midwife had warned him that women after birth were susceptible to mood swings, and that it was in his best interest to quell them before they started. "Besides, it's such a beautiful colour, so soft and refreshing." May nodded, and the two of them basked in happiness of being parents.

The door burst open, and a tall figure was silhouetted against the sun.

"Time to pay your debt Levay."

**A/N DUH DUH DUUUUUUUHHHHHHH! Now things will pick up. Also, do any of you have a favourite Disney song? Mine is "I'll make a man out of you" from Mulan. **

**(Oh how I love Mulan)**

**TheUnluckyShipper out!**

\


	8. Taken

A/N: Drama time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou no Kiss

Let's begin, shall we?

May screamed and hugged the child to her breast. Levay shouted and ran towards the figure to try and take him down. With a flick of the strangers finger, Levay was frozen in mid stride, with May still screaming in the background.

"Stop screaming, you'll wake the baby up." The figure said sternly. May immediately stopped, though if it was by her own will or his command she couldn't say. Walking towards where she sat, he crouched down to see the baby. Pulling back the sheet so he could get a better view of the girl he smiled. Gently, he took the girl from May, who was powerless to do anything against him. "Remember the promise you made that night?" The warlock said over his shoulder to Levay. "I've come to get my due." Tucking the blanket around the baby more securely the fair haired man made to leave. Before he left, a hand grabbed his foot. Looking down, he saw Levay's desperate face. The blacksmith knew that he couldn't change the fate he had cast on his family, but there was one thing that he had to know.

"What will you name her?"

"Anise." With that, the man strode out, leaving the cottage that was filled with despair.

A/N The next chapter will show a more grown up Anise and her adoptive father Schwartz.

TheUnluckyShipper out!


	9. Tower Life

**A/N: Anise is about 17 or so, just to clear things up. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Barajou no Kiss. **

**Let's begin, shall we?**

Anise sat at her window, staring absentmindedly outside onto the forest. It was roughly time for her papa, Schwartz to come and visit her.

_'It really sucks, staying in this tower. There's nothing to do, and the only entertainment I get is when Itsushi-sensei comes and visits me.'_

"Anise, Anise! Get away from the window, you might fall!" The sharp voice of her father broke her train of thought. Muttering obscenities she slipped off the window and looked down. The distance between from her window and the ground was about seventy feet, and every time she looked down the distance gave her a dizzy feeling. Shaking her head, she focused on the figure at the base of the tower.

"Do you want to come up papa?" She asked him, her voice sarcastic. Schwartz sighed, her rebellious streak had started when she was fifteen, and it was still going strong.

"No Anise, I just want to stand here all day with your dinner talking about your bad habits." Hearing grumbling from the tower, he smiled slightly. A long bushel of pink hair was wrapped around the hook near the window and was sent tumbling down. Even wrapped several times around the piece of metal, the pink mass still lay on the ground. Grabbing a good hank, he gave it two tugs. Wincing, Anise grabbed her end and began hoisting her father up.

** A/N: Poor Anise, having to lift her fathers weight. She must be crazy strong.**

** (Or Schwartz might be crazy light, whatever you prefer)**

** TheUnluckyShipper out!**


	10. Birthday Wishes

**A/N : I think it might take 2-4 more chapters before dear Anise runs into a certain Dark Stalker. And no, it's not Yocteau. (XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou no Kiss.**

** Let's begin, shall we?**

The two dined at the old table in the main room of the tower. A rich broth of seafood with still warm bread from the bakery and a flask of mead consisted of their meal. Despite being a delicious meal, Anise could barely taste anything. It was almost her birthday and what she wanted as a gift was, according to her father; "Risky and foolish." Setting down her spoon the pinkette clasped her hands together and put on the most innocent look she could muster.

"What do you want Anise?" Schwartz knew the look on her face like the back of his hand; his daughter wanted something and whatever it was it was going to be either pricey or stupi-

"For my birthday could I _please_ go to the outside world?"

_ 'It was stupid.'_ Schwartz thought. Holding Anise's hand he said to her gently;

"You know my thoughts on you going to the outside world, it's dangerous there. There will be people who want to hurt you for no reason except that you are a woman, and I can't let that happen." Though his tone of voice was gentle, the meaning behind it was clear.

_I will not let you out of this tower._

Nodding her head obediently, her face hiding her true thoughts.

_'I'm sorry papa, but I have to see the outside.'_

** A/N: Next chapter Anise lays her plans**

** TheUnluckyShipper out!**


	11. Geography

**Disclaimer: I do not own Barajouno Kiss.**

** Let's begin, shall we? **

"So what shall we study today Anise?" Her tutor asked her brightly, his blue eyes looking excited. Anise's reply was a groan and her head hit the desk. It was roughly six in the morning and last nights lack of sleep showed on her face.

_'I really shouldn't have stayed up planning ways to escape.'_ She thought ruefully. The later it had gotten, the more hairbrained the schemes got, with the craziest being her jumping down on the ground, hoping the mess of her hair would cushion blow.

"Anise! Please pay attention, for once you can choose what you want to learn about, whether it be history, geography or a-"

"Did you just say geography?" Anise said, an idea dawning on her. Puzzled at her reaction Itsushi nodded.

"Can we please do geography for the next couple of days? It seems interesting." Surprised at his pupil's excitement, the man gave a large grin and said, "Of course we could, here let me get my map."

_'Perfect.'_Ansie thought with a small grin.

** A/N WHY MUST DISNEY MUSIC BE SO DAMN CATCHY!?**

** TheUnluckyShipper out!**


	12. Braid

**Let's begin, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou no Kiss**

It was a day before her eighteenth birthday and she could feel the electricity in the air. The past few days she had asked Ninufa, a creature that took on the appearance of a bear cub mixed with a bat, to help her steal Itsushi's map under the pretense that she was going to "make it prettier." While she felt guilty about deceiving her friend, the thought of finally leaving the tower made her ecstatic beyond all measures. Another problem was going to be her hair; when other people went to leave the tower, they usually slid down while she kept it wrapped around the hook so she wouldn't have half her scalp yanked off while they fell. She couldn't do the same thing, and so the pinkette came to the conclusion that she would have to make some rope. That itself had been a problem; asking her papa for rope would've been a dead give away to what she was attempting to do. She had sat there stumped for several hours until her answer came to her by Ninufa.

_ She had sat down, eyes cast to the horizon as she let her animal friend braid a bit of her hair. _

_ "Hey Anise, look!"_

_Casting a look at the braid, she smiled and said, "That looks very pretty Ninufa, and the way it weaves reminds of a ro-" An idea came to her. _

_ "Hey Ninufa, do you think you could do that to the rest of my hair?"_

**A/N: Almost there!**

** TheUnluckyShipper out!**


	13. Caught

**Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou no Kiss**

** Let's begin, shall we?**

It was the dead to night, and Anise had just packed all of her belongings in a small bag. "Tonights the night where I go and see the outside world!" She whispered to herself excitedly. Walking towards the window sill, the pinkette wrapped a portion of her hair around the metal hook. Steeling herself for what she was about to do, she grabbed the braid of hair wound around the piece of metal and jumped off.

"Oh shit!" She screamed as she plummeted to the ground, the sides of the tower racing past her. She slid down her hair, decent slowing down as she reached closer to the ground. Closing her eyes, Anise bit her tongue as her bottom hit the ground.

"Ouch! I will _never_ do that again." She muttered to herself, rubbing the injured body part. Making ready to leave, a sharp tug on the back of her skull stopped her in her tracks.

_Her hair was stuck on the hook._

** A/N: Remember to check out my profile for chapter release dates.**

** TheUnluckyShipper out!**


	14. Cut

**Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou no Kiss**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

Anise stood there in shock, the back of her head still pulsing in pain from the sharp tug. _'This can't be happening, it couldn't have gotten stuck.'_ She thought. Giving the braid another tug, she confirmed that it was knotted around the hook. The pinkette bit her lip, thinking of a way to get out of the situation. An answer dawned on her, and with a grim manner she opened her pack and took out knife. Turning around, Ansie grabbed the braid and measured out where it would be needed to be severed. Carefully she cut her hair, making sure it was even. Finally, the last pink thread was severed and she shook out what was left of the original braid. Even cut, it fell far below her waist.

'_So this is what it's like to have short hair.'_ Anise thought. Her head certainly felt much lighter, and she wasn't being tripped by the errant lock. A sudden feeling of euphoria filled her.

"I'm free!" She cried happily and spun in circles. Feeling dizzy, she sat down and marveled at the feeling of it. For a few moments she basked in the glory of finally escaping her prison. But as the time past, a sense of worry filled it. It was only hours until sunrise and her papa would be coming soon. Hoisting her bag up she pulled out her map and looked intently at it.

"According to this, I have to travel east to reach the capital city, so if the sun rises in the east and sets in the west..." Anise quickly planned out her route to the capital city. Feeling satisfied with what she had accomplished, she set out into the dark forest.

**A/N: Next chapter Anise will be taught that walking in dark forests alone is NOT a good thing.**

**TheUnluckyShipper out!**


	15. Midfright Strolls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou no Kiss.**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

The dark forest surrounded her; its presence gave off a forbidding feeling to all who came near it. Yet Anise walked on, blissfully unaware of the dangers it presented. Nay, it wasn't until a pair of hands grabbed her that she realized walking around in the dead of night wasn't such a good idea.

"Hey, what are you doing-let me go!"She said crossly. A blow to her face was her only response.

"Shut yer gob ya little bitch," a voice hissed at her. Turning her head around, she could see two forms silhouetted by the moon.

"Oi Todd, get a load of her hair. That ain't normal right?" One of them asked, his voice an unpleasant nasal sound.

"'Course it ain't normal ya bloody fool." The man who hit her said roughly. "Pink hair is as far from fucking normal as possible."

"Ya think she'll fetch in a good price?" It was the nasally voice again.

"Don't see why not. Be a bloody shame if she don't." The two men proceeded to tie and gag Anise. Making camp, they then drank and swore at each other.

'_I'm sorry I didn't listen to you papa.'_ Anise thought, a tear trickling down her cheek.

**A/N: Poor, dear Anise. Who will save you now?**

**(as if we all didn't know)**

**TheUnluckyShipper out!**


	16. Nope

**A/N: WARNING!This chapter may contain material that many might find offense. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou No Kiss.**

**Let's begin shall we?**

It started when the one who hit her had went to pee. Anise had been sleeping, propped up against a tree when clammy hands on her shoulder had awoken her.

"Ya sure are a pretty li'l thing, ain't ya?" The man leered, his smelly breath wafting into Anise's nose. "Ya see, a man like me has some needs, needs that only a woman can satisfy." The pinkett's blood ran cold as she realized what he was implying.

'_No, no, no, no, no.'_ She thought.

"You'll help me, right? Yer a good little girl, ain't ya." The man's voice was rougher now, and his hand moved from her shoulder to her thigh.

'_God, please send someone to help me.'_' She prayed, crying. _'Please, send someone, anyone to help me.'_

"Oi, stop crying. Ye should be thankful it's me an' not Todd. 'E'd 'ave-" What Todd would have done, Anise would never know. Suddenly the man stopped talking. Looking at his face, Anise could see a mixture of surprise and horror. Only when did she look down could she understand why.

A hand was protruding from his stomach.

**A/N:AND A SAVIOUR EMERGES! **

**TheUnluckyShipper out!**


	17. Bloody Hands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou no Kiss.**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

Her captor looked straight above her, blood in his mouth. With an easy movement, the hand withdrew from the foul man's stomach. Tottering around, the dying man collapsed on the piece of ground beside Anise. With the brute out of her way, she could finally get a good look at her saviour.

Tall, with skin paler than hers; Black hair that looked as glossy as the feathers of a raven; Finely sculpted chin and cheeks. All features that made him look inhumanly beautiful; but the thing that stood out most was his eyes. A deep, bright red, the colour of blood.

With a flick of his wrist he got rid of the blood that was covering his hands. Crouching down, the mysterious man united Anise and got rid of her gag. Before she had the chance to thank him he asked briskly,

"Who are you, and where do you come from?"

**A/N: Say hello to Mutsuki.**

**Boy, he knows how to make an entrance. **

**TheUnluckyshipper out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I really like this series. It's fun to write, and doesn't require me to type up a butt-load of words in one sitting. I get to type up how much I want. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou no Kiss.**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

Mutsuki stared intently at the girl before him. She was human, he could smell that much; but the pink hair and red eyes said otherwise. More so, most humans had a thick, cloying scent, a perpetual reminder of their sins. The girl however had a sweet, refreshing smell that was absent from any sins.

"Um, my name's Anise, and I'm not really sure where I come from." Her voice brought him out of his train of thought.

"What do you mean you don't know where you're from?" He asked curiously.

"Well, you see I grew up in a tower far away from everyone else except for my tutor and Papa. Ever since I could remember, Papa has been taking care of me and telling me never to go to the outside world." She said.

"And yet you went out, which was against his wish."

"I just wanted to meet other people." Her voice was much quieter, and Mutsuki knew why. The first people who she had met where rapist, traveling the country, kidnapping girls and selling them to brothels.

"The world is a cruel place girl, it be in your best interest to remember that. Your father had a reason to keep you in that tower, humans with your hair are unheard of, and many more people will try to repeat what those idiots did." She was silent for a moment, before looking up to him and asking;

"Can you help me reach the capital city?"

**TheUnluckyShipper out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou no Kiss.**

** Let's begin, shall we?**

Anise looked up hopefully at the stranger, her eyes wide and innocent. She could tell that he was taken aback from her request.

"What in the world possessed you to ask that?"

"Well, you did say that it was dangerous for me to travel alone, so I thought since you helped me now..." She trailed off her sentence.

"Do you even know who I am?" He asked her coldly. Anise shook her head. "I'm a demon of the highest class, the spawn of the devil if you will. Why would you, a maid want to travel with me?"

"Because you saved me."

Looking at her coldly, the raven haired man made a decision.

A chill went through the glade, and the light of the moon suddenly disappeared. The wind picked up, and with it the screeches of terrifying animals. A feeling of overwhelming despair filled Anise, and she fell to her knees. Then, as suddenly as it happened, it stopped; the wind disappeared, the light of the moon returned and the noises of animals disappeared.

"That was a mere taste of my power. Demons and humans don't mix. Go back to your tower; it's safer there than travelling wi-"

"I don't care." Sticking her chin out, she looked him straight in the eye. "You can go on about being a demon, just take me to the city while you're doing so." Shaking his head, the tall stranger turned around and began to walk away. Anise sat dejectedly on the ground; he had clearly denied her request.

"Are you going to sit there all day? I won't carry you to Melavive." He said. Anise looked up at him with gratitude and ran after him.

"Hey mister, what's your name?"

"It's Mutsuki."

**A/N: And thus is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.**

** Well, maybe a bit more than that if I have anything to say about it...**

** TheUnluckyShipper out~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou no Kiss**

**Let's begin shall we? **

'_The human isn't too annoying.'_ Mutsuki noted, looking at the girl intently. They had just made camp, and she was working on getting firewood.

Feeling his gaze, Anise turned around and asked him angrily, "Are you going to help me or what? This fire won't start by itself!"

"The cold doesn't bother me. Even the low level demons can withstand this much .Are you humans really that weak?" He asked her. Huffing, she turned around and muttered insults under her breath.

"Lousy stuck up pompous ass, thinks he's better than me because I'm a human. _'The cold doesn't bother me'_ my ass!"

"I thought you lived in a tower for most of your life, where did you learn how to swear like that?" He asked her causally.

"For your information, my papa wasn't one to censor himself around children, and I also read ple-" Anise paused, a sudden realization sinking in.

"You heard me?"

"Every single word," he said, enjoying the look on her face. It was a delicious mix of horror and shock, and the only thing better than that was watching her squirm. "And I _am_ better than humans in almost every way."

"Then what are you inferior in?"

"Digging myself into holes that I can't get out of."

Sputtering, Anise stalked off with her bag to go take a bath.

** A/N: A new character will be introduced next chapter, guess who.**

** TheUnluckyShipper out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer! I do not own Barajou no Kiss.**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

The water was ice cold, but Anise enjoyed the bath nonetheless; the feeling of the man's dirty hands was still present, and she wanted to rub out any trace left. It was much easier to wash her hair now that it was shorter, she noted happily. Sitting, down, she gazed up at the moon.

'_What a day.'_ She thought ruefully. _'Being kidnapped by rapist, and then saved by a high class demon who clearly dislikes humans. If anyone had told me about this, I would have thought them crazy.'_' Anise stood up and walked to where her clothes were. As she put them on, the pinkette couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Spinning around, she saw a pair of blue eyes staring at her. Anise gave a shriek of horror and fell down into the water.

**Oh poor, poor Anise.**

**TheUnluckyShipper out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou no Kiss.**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

Mutsuki jolted up, surprised by the screams of his female companion.

"Stupid brat can't stay out of trouble for one minute!" He hissed, and took off to where the sound came from. As he ran, a thousand scenarios flashed through his mind. A group of rapist, thieves, witches and if he was really unlucky; a member of his family. He didn't really care about the girl that much, but he promised her that he'd take her to the capital, and Mutsuki was Demon of his word. Abruptly, her scent became more prominent, and with it another one that he knew too well.

"It couldn't have been one of my family members, couldn't it?" He asked himself. Nay, it was much worse. Reaching the lake, he was faced with the man he hated most.

"Tenjou."

** A/N Pfffft, I really can't help but laugh at Mutsuki's attitude towards Tenjou. And for the curious, the matter behind Mutsuki's family will be explained in a loooong time from now. I hope. Really, this story just writes itself. **

** TheUnluckyShipper out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer! I do not own Barajou no Kiss.**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

Mutsuki glared distastefully at the man before him, hate evident in his eyes. But he had priorities. Looking around, he saw Anise shivering in the lake, her dress soaked through. Giving a mental sigh of annoyance, we walked over to her and helped her up.

"One usually takes their baths with clothes off." He advised her dryly. The pinkette harrumphed and protested.

"I did! While I was dressing, _this_ maniac showed up and sca-startled me!"

"My dear, I am no maniac! While wandering, I found a maiden bathing alone and my duty as a gentleman is to-"

"Shut up." Mutsuki shot at him. The Dark Stalker crouched down and picked up the soaking pinkette.

"What the hell?" She asked him crossly.

"I have an extra shirt in my bag. You can't wear _that_' he gestured to her wet dress, 'or you'll catch a cold. Now hold on." He ran towards the camp, as quickly as he could, anxious to get back to Tenjou. He had question, and as much as he loathed the man, the silver haired fox usually had the answers.

**A/N: Next chapter will focus on Anise in the camp.**

** TheUnluckyShipper out!**


	24. Chapter 24

** This is just a small, filler chapter. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou no Kiss**

** Let's begin, shall we?**

When he had said hold on, the pinkette had a split second to comply. Suddenly, the trees flashed by at an incredible speed. The wind whipped her face, stinging her eyes and forcing her to bury her face in Mutsuki's shoulder. Then, as suddenly as it started, it ended. They were back at their camp, the fire crackling merrily. Setting Anise down gently, the tall black haired man reached into his pack and pulled out a shirt.

"Put this on and sit by the fire, and don't burn yourself. You can hang your dress on a branch if you want. I'll be back in a couple minutes, _please_ try to stay out of trouble," he said, and vanished back into the forest.

Fuming, she cussed, and said to herself, "What am I, an idiot? I know how not to get burnt!" Nevertheless, Anise took of her dress and slipped on the shirt. It was much too long for her, the edge falling past her knees. But it was soft, and extremely warm. Sitting by the fire, the day's events finally caught up to her. The pinkette's shoulders sagged with exhaustion, and waves of sleepiness coursed through her. She stood up and walked to where Mutsuki's bag was. Rifling through its contents, she found a decent sized sheet and blanket. Making a makeshift bed near the flames, Anise curled up and slept.

**A/N:Phew! I think this is it for this batch. Imma work on some Stranger in the Night now.**

** TheUnluckyShipper out~**


End file.
